ClassicIOT: Cold War
ClassicIOT: Cold War was a game created and run by Sonereal, set in the latter Twentieth Century and ostensibly structured around historical Cold War dynamics. It ran from 13 February to 4 March over four complete turns before its abrupt discontinuation following the last orders lock. Gameplay Rules}} The game began in the year 1960. Players joined by selecting two contiguous territories as "core states", and designating up to eight additional provinces as claims. They also selected one "dominant" and "subordinate" ideology from four types that provided varying bonuses; one could not select two ideologies of the same type (i.e. Communism and Socialism). Originally, players AWOL for more than three consecutive turns had their country disbanded; this was later amended to a permanent ban after any two missed orders. Power levels Prior to the first turn, countries were randomly categorized into one of three power tiers that affected starting territory, nuclear weapons, and rules of engagement under the DEFCON system: * Regional: 2 provinces; * Major: 4 provinces, allowed overseas claims if coastal; * Superpower: 8 provinces, up to 3 overseas claims if coastal. Expansion All neutral territories were considered individual "minor powers" and could be claimed either through buyout or force. Military invasion operated by normal combat rules (although Core Territory granted the attacker a bonus), with each factory granting a cumulative 20% chance of spawning a bonus defending army; success created an occupied territory, failure generated a full-fledged non-player state. Economic takeover was achieved through investment of IP; every 1 IP allotted increased odds the territory would be peacefully annexed by 10% (20% if it was considered Core Territory), to a maximum of 80%. Economy Provinces did not produce IP themselves but were sites for Factories, built for 5 IP and that generated 1 IP/turn. Each province was classified as either Core, Annexed, or Occupied, affecting maximum factory cap, revolt risk, and defensive bonus. Military Armed forces were divided into pools of three theatres: Divisions (land), Fleets (sea) and Air Wings (air). Each unit provided 1d20 to a battle, and Fleets and Wings increased trade revenue. * Divisions cost 5 IP to build and 1 IP/turn in upkeep. Used to attack and occupy provinces. Land combat also involved a roll for morale by each side, providing a modifier ranging from -2 to +3 (before ideology bonuses). * Fleets cost 15 IP to build and 3 IP/turn in upkeep. In addition to surface engagements, fleets also acted as transports (up to 2 divisions or 1 wing); land transports incurred combat penalties while carrier groups gained a bonus. Fleets could also be used to blockade enemy nations to disrupt trade income. * Air Wings cost 10 IP to build and 2 IP/turn in upkeep. They could attack all theatres and bomb provinces directly to damage factories. Occupation and resistance Territory under occupation could generate rebel armies. Each occupied province increased revolt risk by 1 point per turn; remaining at war increased RR by 1 point, while a war with a matching dominant ideology increased RR by 2. If an invasion failed to gain total control of a province, the territory was marked Disputed and factory revenue was split between the contesting parties. Occupied territory could only be annexed through a formal peace treaty; however, if a country was entirely occupied, the leader could petition a third party to sponsor a government-in-exile, thereby continuing the war. Nuclear weapons Nuclear weapons were distributed asymmetrically between Major and Superpowers at the start of the game. Only Superpowers began with a completed weapons programme, but other countries could develop their own for a 100-IP investment. Partial payments could be made, with increasing chances of the project being publicly exposed; successfully completing the project in secret would reduce the risk of later exposure. Each warhead was built for 5 IP and had unlimited range; a province nuked had its factory build cost doubled and defender bonus reduced. Their exact rules for construction and deployment were controlled by the DEFCON system. DEFCON The Def'ense '''Con'dition Meter served a measure of global tension that affected rules of engagement and economic efficiency. The game began at DEFCON 5, with each rise in level increasing factory construction cost by 1 IP and lowering trade income. * '''DEFCON 5: General peace. Regional Powers could invade NPCs but otherwise no interstate war was permitted; * DEFCON 4: Minor tensions. Regional and Minor Powers could invade NPCs; Regional Powers could attack player states; Major and Superpowers could respond to alliance obligations; * DEFCON 3: Heightened tensions. All countries could attack NPCs and Major Powers could attack player states. Nuclear weapons could be purchased; * DEFCON 2: Significant tensions, all countries could freely declare war; * DEFCON 1: Nuclear weapons could be deployed. Victory conditions The game could be won in one of two ways: a single country achieving global hegemony, or the unification of the world under a single ideology. External links * Game thread Category:Twentieth century games Category:CI:CW